


Considerably Better Than Expected

by The Tepid Teapot (Tallywack)



Series: Disgust is a Relative Term [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Scat, Sugar free gummy bears, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallywack/pseuds/The%20Tepid%20Teapot
Summary: Loki's on a sugar binge, and Tony can't help but see some outcomes.





	Considerably Better Than Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been so long guys!  
> Your comments and kudos, new and old alike, are what spur me on and keep me from feeling like a completely incompetent writer. So thank you. Very much.  
> Apologies for any mistakes. I blew through this one in a sitting, and didn't want to drive myself nuts on editing.

“How many of those are you going to have?” Tony asked incredulously, Loki starting in on his fourth milkshake.

“As many as I please,” he stated, taking an excessively long pull from the straw.

“I’m just concerned on behalf of your girlish figure,” Tony teased, “You’re starting to rival the Hulk with this sugar binge.”

“You mortals have many kinds of sugars, and I find them all quite enjoyable. If it at all assuages your concern, I’m thinking of trying some of your artificially sweetened goods. Though how it can be artificial when it is still sweet is beyond me.”

“Eh, it just means they took the calories and all the good stuff out,” Tony simplified.

“Well,” the god said, moving to rise with shake in hand, “I’ll be in the library if you need me.”

\-----------------------

The library was surprisingly clean. Tony supposed that shouldn’t be much of a shock, he did have a full cleaning staff. And cleaning robots. Still, it was an area of the Tower he didn’t frequent much. It felt like it should be covered in dust and cobwebs, but perhaps that was just that particular corner of his mind. 

Loki liked it though, of course he did. Tony had tried but still couldn’t convince him to make the switch to a tablet. The god was sat on a runner in front of one of the floor to ceiling windows, books and notes strewn in a semicircle around him and a bowl of gummy bears in hands reach.

“Yes?” Loki greeted, not looking up as a hand slipped into the bowl and retreated.

“I dunno, just kinda bored. Figured I’d come bug ya,” Tony smirked, plopping down across from Loki after scooting a few books aside. “You’re really committed to this new sugar diet aren’t you?”

Loki hmmm’d absently, jotting down a quick note before setting the pen aside to give the engineer his full attention. He’d learned it was best to indulge Tony when he came seeking company. Far less of a headache at the least. “These are ‘artificial’, though they certainly taste just as sweet,” he commented, picking up a single bear and giving it a squeeze between thumb and pointer.

Tony sampled one for himself out of curiosity, and decided to stop there. Those were indeed artificial, and Tony was more than aware of the upset more than a handful could cause. “Yeeeaah, you should probably stop eating those. I mean unless you’re planning on making my night. In which case thank you, and would you mind if i record for posterity?” He asked with a sleazy grin.

“I’m sorry?” Loki asked perplexed by the billionaire’s train of thought.

“Well, it’s just that uhhhh, fake sugars like that, if you eat much of them, they tend to give you the runs.” 

Loki added a raised eyebrow to his perplexed stare.

“You’re gonna shit your brains out later,” Tony deadpanned. “And that is kinda majorly my thing, my jam, what floats my boat, etc, you get it,” he trailed off, waving a hand dismissively.

“I’m still not entirely following you. I’m afraid I don't understand all of your quaint colloquialisms,” he said patronizingly.

“Ah. Well. To put it bluntly beautiful, I’d love to watch you take the huge messy dump that's coming your way. All that dairy, and now you’re pounding fake sweeteners, that's a pretty guaranteed recipe for disaster. Or orgasm, I mean, if you’re me.” Tony played it off. No biggie. Just asking a sort of friend, wait were they friends? Yeah. They were friends. Probably. Loki was way too like a cat to tell for sure. But asking a friend off-hand if you can get off watching them shit, kinda weird, sure. Tony was about seventy nine percent sure he was about to get a slap. Or a toss out the window.

“You would take pleasure in watching me… void myself?” Loki asked, wanting to be certain he'd understood the mortal. 

“Way less sexy when you put it that way Lokes, but yeah,” he said, fidgeting only slightly.

There was a long silence, and Tony looked up pretty sure he’d upset the god now. Loki looked contemplative, and mildly perplexed, but not upset or disgusted. Tony let out a little breath he’d been unaware of holding, and then took it right back in as Loki looked at him intently.

“Alright,” he stated.

“Yeah?” Tony asked, perking up, a dog who’d just heard the magic word. “And it wouldn’t bother you if say, I was mostly, entirely, naked. Maybe make this a more sexual encounter?” He angled hopefully.

Loki’s mind snapped immediately to a week ago in the alley. How new and good that had been. Feeling it like that, natural urge, with the new light of sexual pleasure. “Yes,” he settled, looking Tony in the eyes, “I think I might enjoy that.”

“Cool,” Tony squeaked out, coughing to cover it, as a hand moved to cover something else. “Not to be all creepy Big Brother on you, but mind if I go back to the lab and have JARVIS monitor? Or do you wanna text when..?" Tony trailed off.

“Would it turn you on more to watch me on the cameras?” Loki asked, suddenly slipping into pure seduction. 

“At first,” Tony said, breathing a little harder than normal, and was it hot in here? It was definitely hot in here.

“Only as first?” Loki asked, eyebrow raising smoothly as he slid the rest of the books and papers aside.

“Yeah,” Tony breathed, hand settling more firmly over his clothed erection as Loki began to crawl towards him, “I’d have JARVIS watch for me until,” Tony swallowed hard, “until it looked like you were getting close.”

Loki settled, knees touching Tony’s, leaning heavily on one arm as he looked up at the man describing his fantasies.

“Then I’d watch. Probably play with myself a little,” he said, giving his half hard cock a firm stroke through his jeans, “I’d watch until it looked like you were about to lose it. You’d get squirmy.”

Loki raised a brow at him again.

“No, you would, everyone does when they’re trying to hold it,” Tony insisted, “And then I'd come join you.”

“Would you just watch _then_?” Loki practically purred, the little tease.

“Oh no, not by a long shot, not if you’d let me.”

“Let you what?” Loki was almost as flushed as the inventor now, hand slipping slowly onto Tony’s knee and up his thigh.

“Touch. I’d love to just hold you at first, let you make a big mess, all the sounds you’d make when it started,” Tony couldn’t hold back a groan, and then a second louder one as Loki’s hand finished it’s journey and settled against his own on his now throbbing member. “I want to finger you while it’s all coming out,” he panted.

“Finger me, or fuck me?” Loki hissed, right in his ear.

“Oh _fuck me_ ,” Tony gasped, Loki’s hand slipping up and then down into his swiftly undone jeans.

“Mmmm,” Loki pondered, “maybe another day.”

“NngGhhh, yeah, fuck yeah,” Tony moaned, in response to both Loki’s hand and his words. “I’d love to fuck you,” he gasped, “to feel it all around my cock.” He bucked up into the god’s palm, startlingly and embarrassingly close already. 

“Is there anything else?” Loki rumbled, now leaning into him, head resting on a taught shoulder as he pumped the man’s cock. 

“Mm _mmMMm_ yeah,” he gasped inarticulately, biting into a lip to stave off the rapidly approaching climax.

“Tell me,” the asgardian breathed into his ear.

Tony was helpless to fight it. “I want, oh GOD,” he broke off as Loki shifted down to roll his balls between deft fingers, “I want you to do it on me!” He finally burst, hips jerking spasmodically, so close.

“If you'd like."

Tony came with a strangled little noise, muffled into Loki’s dark hair, as he jerked and leaned convulsively into the god. Loki began licking his hand clean upon removing it and Tony couldn’t help the shudders that ran through him as he watched from the awkward angle from whence he was now bonelessly propped.

“Whew. Wow. _Wow_.” He reiterated a few times, “I’m gonna need to go take a moment if we’re going to be doing this again later,” he said apologetically, shifting to begin the process of restoring feeling to his legs.

“And what about me then?” Loki asked, leaning back, legs splaying open making his own erection painfully clear.

“Could I convince you that it’ll be better for the antici,” Tony stopped.

Loki looked at him only slightly irritated, “Yes?”

“-pation?” He finished the question.

“You might could,” Loki drawled, fingering open the button on his trousers and allowing his cock to slip free. “Or,” he paused to run a slender hand over his length, eyes closing and lips turning up in pleasure, “you could suck me off. Maybe put your fingers in my ass,” he said, mouth open in a pant now and fingers sliding down, down to press tauntingly at his opening. “Or maybe you could eat me out,” he gasped, slim digits tracing firm circles into the soft pink flesh.

Tony was practically drooling already, cock already trying valiantly to answer the renewed call to action.

“Screw letting JARVIS monitor anything,” Tony declared, shifting forward, “you want to move this to my rooms and go at a simmer till the big show starts?”

“Very much,” Loki said, already moving to rise.

“Excellent.”


End file.
